Electronic circuits are prone to small pulse width signals (“glitches”). These small pulse width signals may be present at the interface of various integrated circuit components in a circuit. The propagation of these signals may have negative impact on circuit operation and performance, and so it is desirable that these signals be filtered, regulated, or controlled.